The Untold Story of Spider-Man
by TheRavenQueen13
Summary: Peter Parker is Spider-Man. We all know that, the rest of the world doesn’t know that. Before Peter Parker has an internship with Tony Stark, and before Spider-man met the avengers, Peter Parker was tied down with a job, a job with maybe too many risks...
1. The Untold Story of Spider-Man

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT IS MINE

Hi, my name is Peter Benjamin Parker, but I guess I don't really have to tell you that. The important part you need to know is that I am Spider-Man. Yes, the one (and only) web slinging-crime fighting arachnid. Also known as the neighborhood hero.

See I'm sure you already know how this all came to be. The whole: got bit by a spider, because I was dumb enough to sneak into a lab. Yeah, wonderful judgement on my part. Now it's been about 3 months later, and I've had a blast becoming Spider-Man. (Literally and figuratively, getting guns shot at you doesn't sound as cool as it does in James Bond movies).

It's been also quite horrible juggling everything. And when I mean everything, I mean EVERYTHING. From school down to the new Stark internship my teacher wants me to apply for. It just seems like a bad idea to add another mess onto my plate, but this could be a really good opportunity. Well, that what Ant May says, and this would also give me an excuse to go on longer patrols. I would just say that I worked longer at stark industries, or something. I'll just have to weigh my options and see if this is really something worth handling. And I don't know how much I can handle.

"Peter, it's time to wake up!" I hear aunt may shout loudly. This probably wasn't the first time she's yelled for me. I hustle out of bed and through on the same clothes I had on yesterday. I hurriedly shove in my books for classes I haven't done the homework for and through my backpack on. I'm in no rush, my brain has just gone into maximum overdrive. I don't have time to look at my clock and I certainly won't have time to eat breakfast.

It's a shame because I'm a teenager, and my natural state is achieved only when eating or asleep. It's truly a shame that this always happens. If only time was really relative. If only Einstein could explain that to my teachers, because I don't know how many times I can pull that joke before it's dead. Just like all those Ugandan knuckles memes and Vine.

I skip stares going down and almost slip running into the kitchen. "Morning aunt may." I say hurriedly.

"Peter, slow yourself down, I'm sure if your a few minutes late for volunteering they won't fire you." She laughs to herself. I do a double take as I'm trying to get my shoes on with a price of toast in my mouth. "Volunteering?" I say with breakfast in my mouth. "Yes, I've signed you up for volunteering with Dr. Ludwig Rinehart." She says gesturing me to sit down. "I've told you this many times yesterday." Oh, yesterday, Friday. The day Mysterio decided to enter my alter ego's life.

And also I'm about to hit my head on the table. It's Saturday, and that equals no school, just volunteering with some psychiatrist at a mutant jail.

I thought I told May NOT to sign me up for that. If one of them figures out who I am, it would jeopardize my identity. If someone knows my identity, then they would hurt the people closest to me. I will just have to be very, VERY careful. And of course I am nothing but careful...right?

Author's note:

Hey guys, I'm super excited to start this story. I have a concrete plan for this fic and it also ties in with the new villain that will be showing up in the next Spider-Man movie. But for now this will be based off the comics (and my interpretation

of how I want the characters to be). Comment any good criticism and if you guys are enjoying this story (I'm having a fun time writing it)


	2. This guy is a whack

I almost got hit by a car. Smooth, Parker. But it wasn't completely my fault. I was late getting to the prison where I'm meeting my temporary volunteering mentor and possibly jaywalked across the street. So, I guess that would be my fault. My bad.

I dash up the stares of the building and enter the min doors. I've only been to this jail about 10 or so times, fighting escaping criminals. But it definitely looks different in the sunlight, rather in the disco lights of the police cars in the middle of the night.

The inside is more basic than I bought it would look like. It has the metal detectors I have to go through and all the walls are painted grey. But there aren't as many police officers as I thought there would be. Ever since I got inside my Spidey sense has been going a little haywire. It's not unbearable, it's just telling me that everything is a threat. Just being inside a building with all my enemies would definitely trigger it.

I walk to what I assume is the front desk. A thin older woman, with her greeting hair tied in a knot, frowns at me. "Are you here to visit a parent?" She says curtly. I'm a bit taken back. Do I look like my parent is in prison? I'm no Barry Allen, I'm a different alter ego. Also I don't run very fast, just fast enough to get away.

"No, I am here for the volunteering program with Dr. Ludwig Rinehart." I say trying to be somewhat polite to the bitter lady. She shuffles some papers on her desk and then looks at me. "You'll have to wait here until he arrives." Great, now I have to wait here next to the Umbridge act-alike. "Thank you." She just starts shuffling the papers again.

I'm growing a bit impatient, and I think the lady is noticing. But before I can pull my phone out and do anything some one calls my name, "Are you Peter?" I look to see a man in his thirties approach me. He wears the basic doctors coat and has dark brown hair that is neatly styled (unlike mine).

"Yep, and you must be Dr. Ludwig Rinehart?" He nods in agreement. "I'm so glad you have volunteered for this position, it is so brave if you go enter into the lives of a daily mutant psychopath." He says clapping his hands. He must have seen the seer discomfort on my face and he laughs.

"Of course I'll be doing most of the talking, you will just need to be able to get ahold of the police if anything goes wrong." He says with more seriousness. What is even up with this guy? And what have I gotten myself into?


	3. This could be bad

He leads me out of the lobby and into one of the hallways. To enter he had to show a badge and everything. How did I even get classified to do this? Do I have to sign a waiver stating that if I die Aunt May can't sue, or something?

Along the walls are heavy metal doors, with only small windows the size of a large tissue box. The glass must be bullet proof and all the locks are practically military level tech. It would be harder getting in than getting out.

"So Peter, the next time you arrive there will be a name tag at the front desk. It will serve as a key to the entrances and exits if anything were to go wrong." He says quickly as we walk down the hall. "Now here is my office. When you get your key card, you'll just slam the look," as an example he uses his key card to unlock the office door," and here we have seats where you can wait until I arrive." He jesters me to sit down.

"Now do you have any questions?" He asks. Yes I have quite a few...a few million. Like what is the possibility of death? "Um, no I think I'm all good." He smiles and claps his hands. "Excellent, we'll go see the first patient now." I'm shook.

"So as you may know this facility holds many dangerous and hostile meta humans. Due to this we have to be careful of ourselves and also have to understand that we have to take care of them too." Dr. Rinehart says on our way to the holding cell.

"Just because they are meta humans, doesn't mean that they aren't human." He reaches a grinding halt in the middle of the hallway and I quickly stop too.

"We are to treat these people with respect. We are only here to find out what caused them to become this way, and also diagnose any types of mental illness." He continues to rant on for like another 5 minutes. "Anything you hear is confidential, also we have arrived." He turns around and opens the door with his key card.

He walks in first, greeting the inmate. "Hello Dimitri, how are you feeling?" Dr. Rinehart says. "Not sure Doctor, how would you want me to feel?" I walk into the cell, following behind Mr. Rinehart.

The inmate was someone I know. Someone I put behind bars. It was the chameleon.

 _Authors note :_

 _Hey guys, super excited to be able to write this story. Please leave comments, and follow so you know when new chapters are up (I post regularly)._


	4. It just got a bit worse

Chap 4

My first instinct was that I was in the presence of an immediate threat. My muscles tensed and my senses sharpen. I was in pure fight or flight mode.

It was THE chameleon. The first ever real villain that I battled. A villain that almost figured out my identity. He was able to disguise himself as anyone, including myself. The whole incident cost me my reputation, one that I'm still trying to develop. I want to be a hero, to help others that can't protect themselves. And he just caused many inconveniences.

This can be a problem. "Ah, let me introduce you to my new assistant." Ah, please don't. "This is Peter, Peter this is Dimitri." I walk out from behind Mr. Rinehart. Dimitri, the fReAkIng Chameleon, waved. "Seems young to be working." He says suspiciously. "Oh no, he's simply volunteering." Mr. Rinehart says to clear up the confusion. Yep, up early and no pay, my favorite. "Oh yes, just volunteering." The chameleon says.

Thankfully he isn't suspicious of anything, from what I can tell. My Spidey sense is still going crazy, and if this happens every time we visit someone, I think I'll go insane. "So Dimitri, anything happen since I last saw you?" Dr. Rinehart questions, sitting down in a chair in front of the bars that contained the mentally ill criminal. "I've officially gained permission to have visitors other than that, you seem to be much busier than I." He says with his eyes half closed and a twisted smile on his face. Now I'm concerned. "Oh yes, I did get engaged." Wow, that's great I guess. "Yes, congrats. Maybe I'll be released before the wedding. Mr. Rinehart laughs. "I'm sure with the way you've made such progress I can see what we can do."

With the growing smile etched on the Chameleon's face, my uneasiness grows. There must be something going on between him and the Doctor. A conspiring of sorts, for Peter Parker May be oblivious to this conversation, but Spider-Man isn't. The nauseousness In my body grows. The reason being is that the Chameleon was given the life sentence and Spider-Man was the reason for it.

Mr. Rinehart asks me to get his clip board from his office. I open the door to the cell and hurry into the hallway. Maybe the Chameleon's sentence was shortened? My mind is going 100 miles per hour, and I have to be careful or my body will too.

When I am back at the office I see the clip board on the desk. How did he even know Mr. Rinehart was engaged? Should I tell someone working here? There wouldn't be any solid evidence and I don't think they would trust a volunteer of one day compared to a doctor who actually works at the facility.

I quickly, and quietly, go back to the cell. I'm about to open the door but I decide to listen in on the conversation. "So, you had to bring in a new kid?" Dimitri says, "Thought you had enough kids to help you?" Mr. Rinehart laughs, one different from the one he used when I was around. "It's always good to change things up, get a new mind to sort through." Sort through? The conversation is immediately quieted. The door is opened, "So Peter, thank you from bringing the clip board, come in." He says with a smile as fake as some as the people in my high school class. This is bad, almost as bad as the closing gap of subs between Pewdiepie and T Series.


End file.
